Our Life and Destiny
by Natsukii-chan
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are princes of leaf country while Sakura and her cousin[OC]are normal students.Itachi was asked to find a wife in 1month time while Sasuke was asked to find a girlfriend.What will happen when they meet in school? SasuOC ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 1st time writing Naruto fan fic. So please go easy on me. Anyway. I don't own Naruto. Hope you like my story.

**Chapter 1 : Meet the Princes**

" Tch, fine" said a black hair tied in low ponytails with boredom.

"Itachi! Take this seriously!" said the queen.

"Fine! I just have to find a wife in 1 month time right" said Itachi.

"Yupp, and Sasuke! Try to find a girl friend!" said the queen.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

" And you two will be attending school!" continued the king.

"Hn" replied both of their sons.

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are brothers and they are the princes of leaf country. They are always very cold to others. Uchiha Itachi is emotionless, strong, smart while Uchiha Sasuke is emotionless, strong, smart too. Itachi has black hair tied in low ponytail and has black eyes( I think so) while his brother has blueiish-blackiish hair and has black eyes too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohaiyo (morning) Reika!" greeted a pink-headed girl.

"Ohaiyo Sakura!" replied Reika.

Haruno Sakura and Haruno Reika are cousins. They also stay together. They are only some normal school girls. Haruno Sakura is a short-tempered, smart, strong girl while Haruno Reika is a smart, shy towards boys only, patience girl. Reika has raven hair down until her waist and has purple eyes while Sakura has pink hair down until her waist too (her hair grew again) and has emerald eyes.

"Let get going before we are really late" said Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class time..

"Class! We have a new student here" said the sensei.

" Uchiha Sasuke" said the boy coldly.

Most of the girls in the class have heart-shaped eyes and are cheering like "SASUKE TAKE ME AND FLY" something like that.

"Tch, so annoying" complained Sasuke.

"Please sit at the back beside the pink hair girl, " said the sensei.

"Hi I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you" said Sakura smiling at him.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"**WHAT CAN'T HE JUST SAY HI!" Inner Sakura shouted.**

"_Calm down Sakura" thought Sakura._

After class..

"Sasuke-kunn!" said a fan girl of his (so fast) " Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Aa, no time" replied Sasuke coldly as he took his book and left.

"Boy! He is sure hot" said Sakura.

"Hot on outside but cold inside" replied TenTen.

"He is so handsome already!" said Ino "Come on! Don't you girls think so?"

"I think so " said Sakura.

" I-I th-think s-so t-to-too" said Hinata.

"He is the prince of this country and I heard his brother is studying here too" said TenTen.

" OH?" said all the girls with shocked expression.

" If I'm not wrong.. He is studying in class C314" said Reika.

"Wow! Anyway lets go and grab something to eat" suggested Ino.

All the girls agreed when they heard their stomach growling. And thus, they proceed to the canteen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted a group of girls surrounding a table.

"What's happening there?" asked Ino.

"LOOK AT PRINCE SASUKE AND PRINCE ITACHI!" shouted one of the girls.

" _Tch, they are annoying" thought both of the brothers together._

" Anyway lets eat 1st after that we will do some peeking" said Ino.

"Pe-peek-peeking?" said Hinata and Reika together.

"I mean we will go and take a look" said Ino.

"Okays" replied the four other girls.

They took their food and went to a table and sat down and enjoy their food. After awhile, the Uchiha brothers came pass them, they knew that Sakura and co will stand up and shouted like their fan girls but instead, only Ino stood up and shouted.

" KYYAA! ITS THEM!" shouted Ino.

Sakura turn her head and saw them staring at her and her friends. Sakura stood up and said: " Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura"

" Hi" greeted Reika, Hinata and TenTen who are still enjoying their food.

" Uchiha Itachi" greeted the cold black hair boy.

_" These girls are unique.. They don't hunt us like we are cookies" thought Itachi._

_"Almost all the girls in the school are after us" thought Sasuke._

"What are your names?" Asked Itachi.

"I'm TenTen" said the girl with two buns on her head.

"I-I am Hi-Hina-Hinata" said the shy and timid girl.

"I am Reika" said the raven haired girl.

"AND I AM INO!" said the blonde hair girl.

"Nice to meet you. Lets go" said Itachi.

"Hn" replied his brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Done, anyway hope you like it, its short and boring most likely. Please leave a review for me. Thanks! Anyway, I have a favor. **Please give me some idea about how to continue after that**.. BEWARE of OOC!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Errmm.. My chapter 2 is up. Thanks for your reviews. Please review again too. Thanks for your idea Nyaa26! I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Club activities**

" _I wonder what club activity will they join?" thought Ino._

" Ino! Stop daydreaming! Answer this question now!" shouted their math sensei.

" Eto, err.." said Ino playing with her fingers.

"DENTENTION OR ANSWER" shouted their sensei.

The math question is ½ x 12 x 6 x 25 (very easy)

" 900!!" replied Ino.

"Sit and listen to class," said the sensei angrily

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school.. Club activity time..

"Phew, Mr. Tanjika sensei is scary per normal" said Ino.

"Lucky for you to answer such an easy question" said Reika.

"Anyway its time for club activity" said TenTen.

Everyone then went to their club activity time. TenTen took up badminton, Hinata and Reika took up volleyball, Sakura and Ino took up tennis. (Can't think of any more)

"What are you going to join?" asked Sasuke coldly to his brother.

"I will see," said Itachi as both of them enter the gym.

"Forehead girl lets play against each other!" suggested Ino.

"Hell yeah! Ino-pig!" replied Sakura.

And that, they went to play their game. " You are not going to win forehead girl!" said Ino as she hit the ball with her racket. "Shut up!" replied Sakura. Itachi and Sasuke are staring at them for a moment.

" Ano, Rei-Reika-chan, lets play aga-against t-th-them" said Hinata pointing to the girls opposite them. " Okays" replied Reika. And then, they started to play, Hinata and Reika are winning. Itachi and Sasuke are staring at them for a moment after staring at the two girls.

TenTen is playing badminton against…

Naruto (did you forgot about him?)

"TenTen, NOT FAIR!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up and play! Stop being an idiot" said TenTen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT?" shouted Naruto.

"No body " replied TenTen.

Naruto was always losing against TenTen, making him boiling. Knowing himself can't win against her but still, wanted to win her. Itachi and Sasuke were also staring at them for a moment after staring at the volleyball girls.

"What do you want to join?" asked Sasuke coldly again.

"What do they have?" replied Itachi.

"Badminton, volleyball, swimming, tennis, ping pong and more" replied Sasuke.

"Oh, how about you?" asked Itachi.

"Badminton, you should join ballet or cheerleading, those fits you" said Sasuke.

"Shut up, I never ask for your comment" said Itachi coldly.

"Lets go and register" said Sasuke walking towards the registering counter. (I not sure if they have a not)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile, Break Time!

"Ramen Ramen!" said Naruto.

"You are going to eat Ramen during your break time?" asked TenTen.

"Ramen" said Naruto hugging his ramen.

"Oh boy" said TenTen who sweat dropped.

"After this I'm going to beat you Ino-pig" said Sakura drinking water.

"Like you can!" said Ino who is also drinking water.

"Why Not?" replied Sakura.

"Come on!" said Ino.

"Ano, are we still going to play against them? They seem tired" said Reika.

"Its o-oka-okays t-to ch-chan-change pe-peop-people," said Hinata.

"Here" said Reika passing a bottle of apple juice to Hinata.

"Arigato (thanks)" said Hinata.

"So you join swimming?" asked Sasuke.

"Ya of course" said Itachi.

"ITACHI I HEARD YOU JOIN SWIMMING" said one of his fan girls.

"SASUKE! DID YOU JOIN BADMINTON BECAUSE OF ME?" asked one of his fan girls with heart-shaped eyes.

"Oh crap" said Itachi and Sasuke.

" I heard Itachi has to find a wife in 1 month time and Sasuke has to find a girlfriend" whispered Reika.

"Rea-Real-Really?" asked Hinata.

"WHAT! ITACHI IS FINDING A WIFE AND SASUKE IS FINDING A GIRLFRIEND!" shouted one of the girl volley baller who heard them.

"KYYYAAAA! IS IT TRUE? ITACHI-SAMA! SASUKE –SAMA!!" shouted all the fan girls.

"God! Lets go before they eats us, our club activity start next week" said Sasuke. And then they left the gym and went home.

"Lets seduce them when they come back to school tomorrow" said one of his fan girls slyly.

"Sure" agreed all the other fan girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Done chapter 2, I know its short and boring.. But hope you still like it! Please leave a review for me, sorry for any gammer or vocab mistake. Any idea you want to share with me, you can share.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again! Hope you like this chapter.I will try to follow your ideas kiyoshi kiia..Not now..somewhere back of the story..I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: Seducing**

"So, Itachi, did you find someone you like?" asked the queen.

"Yes somehow," replied Itachi.

"Well, who is it? Who?" asked the king.

"Someone's name starting with S and ended with A" replied Itachi coldly.

"Who!" asked the queen impatiently.

"Haruno Sakura," replied Sasuke.

"Oh? Wow someone actually touched your heart!" replied the queen.

Sasuke is smirking while Itachi is glaring at him.

"Give me time to confirm" said Itachi.

"Okays Sure!" replied the queen smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day, in School..

"So hot! I feel like taking off my shirt!" shouted a girl. (Teacher is not here)

Most of the guys nose bleed.

"_Sasuke is looking, he is looking!!" thought the girl._

"Tch, so disgusting" whisper Sasuke to himself.

"_Trying to seduce me? Not one bit!" thought Sasuke._

"Never mind its cold" said the girl.

"_FAIL!" shouted the girl in her mind._

"Err, Sasuke-sa- Sasuke-kunn! Here is my chocolate to you!" said another girl passing him a box of chocolate.

"It not valentine time, take it back" replied Sasuke coldly.

"Please keep it!" replied the girl.

"Thanks but no thanks" replied Sasuke.

"_FAIL!" shouted the other girl in her mind too._

"Wow, so their seducing starts now?" asked Ino.

"Yupp" replied TenTen.

"Ramen, ramen!" said Naruto who is sleeping.

"He dreams of his ramen? Wow" said TenTen. Everyone heard TenTen. Some laugh, some sweat dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After class)

"You girls are useless! Let the boss get this on!" said a red hair girl.

"Demo (but) he is really scary, Fumiko-chan" replied one of the girls.

"Look how it suppose to be done!" replied Fumiko the red hair girl.

"Ano, Sasuke-kunn, Eto.. Do-Do you wa-want to g-go o-on a da-dat-date with me?" asked Fumiko.

"Not free," replied Sasuke.

"Please, on-once in a while," said Fumiko who is looking down at her feet and playing with her hair.

"No, stop asking" said Sasuke coldly.

"Come on, please" said Fumiko grabbing his arm.

"Let go! No means no!" said Sasuke coldly.(again)

"H-hai" replied Fumiko as she walked away.

"Seducing won't work against me" said Sasuke as he turn around

"Sa-Sakura, are you going to seduce me too?" asked Sasuke who saw her.

"No, not interest, I saw you bullying that girl, what's wrong with you?" asked Sakura angrily.

"I'm not bullying they are seducing me" replied Sasuke.

"What? Stop lying! Better watch out," said Sakura as she turn around and walk away.

At the back of the classroom..

"Told you it won't work!" said one of the girls.

"Lets keep trying! We sure will touch his heart someday!" said Fumiko.

"YEAH!" shouted the other girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Itachi's side..

"Itachi – kun, do- doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" asked one of the girls without breathing at the last sentence.

"What?" asked Itachi.

The girl took a deep breathe and said " Will you, go, on a date, with me?"

"Sorry no, I got things to do" said Itachi.

"_He, HE REPLIED ME!!" shouted the girl in her mind._

"_1__st__ step success!" thought the girl._

"Lets make a plan," said the girl to her club after Itachi left.

"Yes, Yes, okay" replied everyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the canteen,

"Wow their seducing is so weird" said Reika.

"H-Ha-hai" replied Hinata.

"Hi girls!" said Itachi. (wow so odd)

"Hi?" replied all the girls with shocked.

"What happen to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing much, greeting only" replied Itachi.. Coldly..

"Do you know that all girls is acting so weird? Expect for those girls" said Sasuke as they walked away from them.

"Yes, I know, they plan to seduce us" replied Itachi.

"Hn, you know too huh" replied Sasuke.

"Lets go back to class" replied Itachi.

(I'm going to fast forward)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school,

"Hey do you girls want to go to the beach later at 3pm?" ask Ino.

"Sure," replied all the girls.

"Lets go to the beach that is near my house!" suggested Ino.

"Okays" replied all the girls.

" _So they are going to the beach? Better inform Itachi that pervert" thought Sasuke smirking._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

A/N: hope you like my story, please review! Thanks a lot, share any idea?

Next chapter: VOLLEY WITH ..!?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry.. Busy with exams nowadays.. anyway hope you like my story..Thanks for the reviews.. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 4: VOLLEY WITH..!?**

"Hi girls!" shouted TenTen.

"Hi" replied Reika, Ino and Hinata.

"Wheres Sakura?" asked TenTen.

"She say she will b-"

"HI –pant- GIRLS! SORRY –pant- I AM –pant- LATE" shouted Sakura panting.

"Speak of the devil" whispered Ino to TenTen.

Sakura is wearing a cherry blossom bikini while Ino is wearing a blue bikini. TenTen is wearing a green top saying rocks and with a short mini blue jeans. Reika is wearing a yellow sundress while Hinata is wearing a blue flowers sundress.

"Hi! My youthful girls, here for a swim?" asked a black bowl-hair cut boy.

"Oh, hi Lee" said TenTen.

"Oh! Have a nice swim! Me, Rock Lee, will protect you with my youthful life!" shouted Lee.

"What a freaky eyebrows he has" whispered Sakura, loud enough for the girls to hear only.

"Y-you ar-are the l-lifeguard here?" asked Reika.

"Yes! My youthful Reika!" replied Lee with his thumb up. Reika almost puke.

"Lets go" said Ino.

"Run around the beach for 100 laps and then swim!my youthful girls!" suggested Lee.

"SHUT UP LEE!" shouted all the girls.

"LEE! WHERE MY YOUTHFUL LEE?" shouted Gai.

"Gai-sensei! Here Here!!" shouted Lee.

"LEE! LETS SWIM TOWARDS THE SUNSET TOGETHER!" shouted Gai with tears flowing from his eyes.

"HAII GAI-SENSEI!" replied/shouted Lee with tears too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh wow" said Sakura.

"LOOK AT THE BEACH!ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!" shouted Ino.

"H-hai" shuttered Hinata.

"Lets set up the net and have some volleyball game" suggested Reika.

All the girls nodded and proceed to make the net. After a moment,

"DONE!" shouted TenTen.

"Okays lets begin!" said Sakura.

"I will be the judge! And, Hinata and Reika one team! Sakura and Ino one team!" said TenTen.

" Ino-pig, better focus!" said Sakura.

"Forehead girl! Better don't lose" said Ino.

"Pig"

"Forehead"

"Blonde"

"Pinky"

"Ugly"

"AHH SHUT UP YOU TWO" said TenTen.

"L- le- lets b- be-begin" said Hinata.

"Those groups who got to 21 points first will be the winner" said TenTen.

"And Begin!" shouted TenTen,

They started playing. Hina-Rei is leading while Saku-Ino keep knocking into each other.

"WATCH THE BALL" shouted Sakura.

"IDIOT! YOU WATCH" shot Ino back.

"STOP KNOCKING INTO ME THEN" shouted Sakura.

"PINKY SHUT UP AND PLAY PROPERLY" shouted Ino.

"WHAT YOU SAY?! PIG!" shouted Sakura.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND PLAY?" asked TenTen with anger.

"o-okay" replied the girls.

After a moment, Hina-Rei won.

"Its better if we have other people to play with us" said Reika.

"Y-yah" replied Hinata.

"We will play with you" said two boys. (guess who?)

"S-SASUKE?! ITACHI?!" shouted the girls.

"Shut up! You all are annoying" said Sasuke.

"Opps sorry" apologized the girls.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in the palace?" asked TenTen.

"We came out to have some fresh air" replied Itachi.

"KYAAAAAA WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DO ON THE BEACH?" shouted some of their fan-girls.

"Oh my" said Itachi and Sasuke.

"Ignore them, lets play" said Reika.

"TEME! RETURN MY RAMEN!" shouted Naruto running towards Sasuke.

" Shut up dobe, shut up for a day and I will return you your ramen" said Sasuke smirking.

"Fine!" shouted Naruto with his arm crossed on his chest.

"E-eto, N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I w-wi-will g-get y-y-you so-some r-ra-ram-ramen la-later" said Hinata blushing.

"ARIGATO HINATA!" shouted Naruto while hugging Hinata. And on the spot, Hinata fainted.

"Err, Hinata-chan?" said Naruto shaking Hinata.

"What about the game?" asked Itachi.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"Stop with the 'Hn'" shouted Sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke smirking.

"ARRGHH CHECK THE DICTIONARY WILL YOU?!" shouted Sakura.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"ARGHH" said Sakura.

"We will rest first, after Hinata woke up we will continue" said Ino.

"Its okays.. WE WILL PLAY WITH YOU SAMAS" shouted the fan girls.

"No way" said Itachi.

(Oh I almost forgot.) Itachi is wearing a sleeveless black top with a Uchiha symbol at the back and he is wearing a blue red shorts. Sasuke is wearing a sleeveless blue top with the Uchiha symbol at the back too and he is wearing a white shorts.

"TEME ! I WILL PLAY WITH YOU! IF I WIN YOU GONNA GIVE ME BACK MY RAMEN!" shouted Naruto pointing to Sasuke.

"We will see" said Sasuke coldly.

"SCARE LOSE?" asked Naruto.

"Hn, fine" said Sasuke.

"Can they play volleyball with 1 vs. 1?" asked TenTen to Reika.

"Pick a girl! Lets play fair!" shouted Naruto.

"_Oh god!" thought all Sakura and co._

"SASUKE-SAMA CHOOSE ME!" shouted all the fan girls.

"Sakura" said Sasuke.

"No way" whispered Sakura. Sasuke heard and glared at her while Itachi glared at Sasuke. Glaring contest?

"F-fine" said Sakura.

"Where am I? What happen?" asked Hinata who woke up.

"Hinata! You are at the beach, you fainted just now" said Ino.

"Oh, o-okays" said Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN! PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH ME AGAINST TEME!" shouted Naruto.

"H-hai" said Hinata blushing.

So they started, dense Naruto couldn't hit the ball, and the ball keeps hitting his face since he does not know how to dodge. Actually, the game is Sasuke vs Naruto plus Hinata. Sakura wouldn't bother to even play with Sasuke. But at last, Sasu-Saku team won.

"NO FAIR!" cried Naruto waterfall.(?)

"No ramen" said Sasuke.

"ARGHH, ONE DAY THEN ONE DAY" shouted Naruto.

"Hinata, lets rest" said Sakura.

"Your hot and pretty today" whispered Itachi when Sakura walked by. Sakura heard this and was blushing like a tomato.

"Hinata and Reika, aren't you two suppose to play with them?" asked Ino.

"H-hai" replied the two girls.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Reika.

"N-no" said Hinata.

"oh okays" said Reika.

So when they are in position, they begin the game. Its hard though. Boys vs Girls. So they play until sunset. Itachi and Sasuke fan girls were like " BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM" something like that. But at last, the score is 20-21, the winner is Hina-Rei.

"You two are good" said Itachi.

"H-hai" said Hinata.

"Heres some apple juice" said Reika throwing the bottle to Hinata. She caught it of course.

"I book a Barbeque pit here! Lets barbeque something to eat! I brought everything" said Ino. ( she stay nearby right, remember, so she went to take while her friends play volleyball)

" CAN I JOIN?" asked Naruto.

"Okays" replied Ino.

"We will be going back" said Itachi and Sasuke.

"Okay" said Sakura and Ino waving good-bye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:SHORT but please review too! Suggestion?

Next chapter : BBQ and End of beach day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the review! I'm will improve more. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 5:End of beach day and School**

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama welcome back" said a maid.

"Hn" replied both of them.

"Welcome back sons!" said the king and queen.

"I make my choice" said Itachi.

"uh? What choice?" asked the queen.

"I want to marry Sakura" said Itachi coldly.

"Really? That great!!" said the queen.

"Son, you are finally growing up" said the king.

"How about you Sasuke?" asked the queen.

"Not yet" replied Sasuke.

"Well! She will move in by next week! Tell her in school!" said the king.

"Hn"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the BBQ pit..

"Here have some hot dogs" said Ino.

"W-we-well th-tha-thank" said Hinata.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" asked TenTen.

"Barbequing! These are all mine" said Naruto drooling.

"You are such a pig" commented Sakura.

"Here Sakura, your share" said Reika passing a plate of food to her.

"Thanks" said Sakura. And everybody started eating.

After 15minute of eating and chatting..

"Lets play Spin the bottle!" suggested TenTen.

"Sure! Let me go get a bottle" said Ino.

Ino found a empty wine bottle and everybody sat in a circle and Lee managed to pass by and asked if he could join, everybody nodded, so he join.

"I will start first" said Sakura spinning the bottle. And it landed on Reika.

"Truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"Truth" replied Reika.

"Do you still sleep with your teddy bear whose name is ChooChoo?" said Sakura smirking.

"Y-yes" replied Reika blushing. Reika spin the bottle next and it landed on Ino.

"Truth or dare?" asked Reika.

"Dare" said Ino.

"I dare you to run around the beach in your bikini for 1 round" said Reika.

"WHAT!!" shouted Ino.

"Come on!" said TenTen.

"Fine" said Ino standing up. "We will wait" said Sakura smirking.

Ino began to run and after 10mintues..

"BACK!" said Ino panting.

"okays your next " said Sakura. Ino spin the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare?" asked Ino.

"Dare duhh!" said Naruto.

" I dare you to kiss Hinata" said Ino smirking.

"Na-nani!" said Hinata.

"That's easy" said Naruto who went to Hinata and kiss her on her cheek. Hinata blushed like a tomato. Naruto went back to his place and spin the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" said Naruto to Lee.

"Dare!" said Lee.

"I dare you to run around the beach 20times" said Naruto.

"ITS EASY!" shouted Lee with fire in his eyes. And he began to run

After 5minute.

"Wow" said Sakura.

"My turn to spin the bottle" said Lee.

"Truth or Dare ? my cherry blossom?" asked Lee.

"T-Truth" said Sakura.

"WHO IS MORE HANDSOME? ME OR NARUTO?" said Lee.

"N-N-None" said Sakura.

"NANI?" shouted both the boys sweat dropped. Sakura ignored and spin the bottle.

"Truth or dare?"

"T-tr-truth" said Hinata.

"You like Naruto don't you?" asked Sakura.

"H-hai" said Hinata blushing.

"REALLY? I LIKE YOU TOO HINATA" said Naruto.

"I w-will s-s-spin t-the b-b-b-bottle" said Hinata.

"T-truth or d-dare?" asked Hinata.

"Dare" said TenTen.

"I d-da-dare y-you t-to c-cl-clean u-up t-the m-mes-mess n-no-now" said Hinata.

"Well, okays" said TenTen cleaning up the mess.

"I will help" said Reika.

"Okays thanks" said TenTen. Reika just smile back.

After a moment, the place is clean.

"Its getting late!" said Ino.

"We better get going" said Sakura.

"Yup" said Reika.

"We too" said Naruto

"See you tomorrow in school!" said TenTen.

"BYE" said everyone waving to each other. And everyone move in their separate ways.

_Should I continue? Oh well_

_Maybe not.._

_Arghh anything I'm bored anyway_

_-------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

The next day,

"Sakura" said Reika.

"Coming" said Sakura.

"Lets go" said Reika.

In school,

"KYAAAA" shouted a group of girls.

"What's happening? Santa just died?" said Sakura.

"Maybe" replied Reika.

" Its just _them_" said Sakura.

"Yes _them" _said Reika. Itachi spotted Sakura and he walked towards Sakura.

And…

THE END!

Okays please review!

….

…….

………..

…………….

What are you doing? Review!

………

…………….

Fine I will continue.

And Itachi greeted her.

"Hey, theres something I have to discuss with you, can we go your house today?" said Itachi.

"_We?_" asked Sakura.

"Yes, me and Sasuke," said Itachi.

"Oh okays" said Sakura.

At class,

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru felling asleep.

"Shut up!" said Ino who sits beside him.

"Destiny is against me" said Neji. TenTen who sits beside him, sweat dropped.

"Hinata, do you want some ramen after school, with me?" asked Naruto.

"o-ok-okays" said Hinata.

"Seem like everybody is here" said Reika who proceed to the back, beside Kiba.

"Yes" said Sakura who proceed to sit beside Sasuke.

After a moment, the teacher arrived and class began

(skip skip P)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Break Time,

"Yo" said Ino.

"Hi"replied TenTen.

"Why so down?" asked Sakura.

"Its Neji, he talks about destiny throughout the whole class"

"Cool" said Ino.

"Sasuke just keep glaring at me like I am a witch or something" said Sakura.

"Shikamaru snores when he sleeps" said Ino.

"Kiba keep yawning beside me" said Reika.

"N-N-Naruto I-is n-ni-nice t-to m-m-me" said Hinata.

"Lets go for our break" said TenTen.

Boys section,

"I have fun talking to Hinata! She is sweet!" said Naruto

"Sakura did not look at me at all" said Sasuke.

"Reika just flicked her pens whenever I yawn" said Kiba.

"Troublesome woman" said Shikamaru. (referring to Ino)

"TenTen has this killer look as if she is going to kill me" said Neji.

"Lets go for our break" said Naruto.

Nothing bad happen during break time expect fan girls attack and fan boys attack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well, please review, Boring I know, but nonetheless I wrote right, No flames!

Next Chapter: Welcome to Uchiha Kingdom!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Uchiha Kingdom!**

After school,

"Get in my car" said Itachi.

"No" reply Sakura and Reika. (remember they stay together)

"Fine we will walk" said Sasuke.

At Sakura's home,

Sakura opened the door and invite both the brothers in. Reika went to get some tea while the brother scan around the whole house.

"Never seen a pretty house?" asked Sakura.

"Hn" replied Itachi as he and Sasuke sit on the sofa. Reika put the tea on the coffee table and sat down beside Sakura.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Sakura.

"We are getting married" said Itachi.

…

Silence

…..

"WHAT AREN'T YOU TWO BROTHERS? YOU ARE GAYS?" shouted Sakura. Everybody sweat dropped.

"I mean, you and I are getting married" explain Itachi.

….

Silence

….

"I never agree don't I?" whispered Sakura, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"You can't agree on this, you have to" said Itachi.

"No" replied Sakura.

"You will be staying with us too" said Sasuke.

"No" said Sakura.

"We will be leaving now" said Sasuke.

"No" said Sakura again.

"Stop with the no" said Itachi. Reika who just staring at them started to giggle.

"Well you have to Sakura" said Reika controlling her laughter.

"And Reika, you have to stay with us too" said Sasuke smirking.

"No way" replied Reika sweat dropped.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"I rather die than staying with you" blurted Reika.

"We don't care, come on take yours things or you want our drivers to help you?" said Itachi smirking.

"We will do it ourselves" said Sakura and Reika as they run to their room to get their clothes.

(skip skip)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Uchiha kingdom,

"Hi Kids!" said the queen.

"Who are these two girls?" asked the queen when she noticed them.

"The pink-haired is Sakura and the raven-haired is Reika" explained Itachi.

"Who is this Reika? Is she Sasuke fiancée too?" asked the king.

"N-no" shuttered Reika.

"Anyway nice to meet you! I'm queen Mikoto and he is my husband King Fugaku" said Mikoto.

"H-hai" said Sakura.

"Ayame! Take Sakura and Reika to their room" ordered the Fugaku.

"Its Okays, Sakura is going to sleep with me" said Itachi smirking.

"No way" blurted Sakura.

"Well, okay son, anything you wish, how about you Reika?" said/asked Fugaku.

"I-I will sleep al-alone" said Reika.

"Okay! Ayame take Reika to her room!" ordered Fugaku.

"Anyway your wedding will be in 2 days time" said Mikoto.

"NO WAY" shouted Sakura.

"Opps" continued Sakura covering her mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Itachi room,

"Why must I sleep with you?" asked Sakura.

"Cause we are husband and wife soon" replied Itachi taking off his top. (don't be pervert guys! Not the way you are thinking)Sakura was staring at him for a moment.

"Like the view? Pinky" said Itachi smirking.

"Hell no!" shouted Sakura running to the end of a table.

"Aww, I know you like it" said Itachi still smirking.

"No way!" shouted Sakura. Itachi went to another end of the table.

"Playing tag? Well, I would like to have some fun" said Itachi as he run after Sakura around the table but ended up still opposite each other.

"Stop chasing me or else," said Sakura.

"Or else what?"

"I'M GOING TO SCREAM!"

"Don't worry, this is a sound-proof room."

"**What the!" shouted Inner Sakura.**

"_His being a pervert" replied outer Sakura._

"**Why not lets hit on him! He's giving himself to us!" suggested Inner Sakura.**

"_Shut up!"_

"Fine I will go, enjoy your game of tag!" said Inner Sakura smiling. 

After a moment of running around the table, Itachi stopped and suggest they should go for dinner.

"Fine" replied Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dinning room,

Everybody is seated including Reika and Sasuke, sitting arrangement is, Sakura and Itachi together at the right side of the dinning table while Reika and Sasuke are sitting together opposite them. The maid served the food and they ate, nothing bad or good happen only peace and quiet. After dinner, Sakura and Reika sneaked out to the garden.

"Hows your day?" asked Reika.

"Very very very very very very very BAD!" said Sakura fuming.

"What happen?"

"THAT JERK!" shouted Sakura.

"..."

"He! He. Play. Tag. With. Me. A-"

"Its alright to play tag right"

"HELL NO! HEWANTEDTORAPEMEIHATEHIM!"

"You will get over it soon"

"Hope so."

"Ano, do you know how to go back to the lounge?" asked Sakura.

"Eto, No..?" replied Reika. They stare at each other for a moment,

"OH MY GOD WE ARE LOST" shouted both of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You girls are so loud just now" commented Itachi.

"Shut up! Blame your kingdom for being so big!" said Sakura.

"Be quiet Girl, I want to sleep" said Itachi.

"Arghh! Why must I sleep on the same bed as you?" complained Sakura.

"Shut up or else I will rape you"

Upon hearing that, Sakura quickly shut her mouth and went to sleep. Itachi is defeated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted a pink-haired girl.

"WHY IS YOUR FREAKING HAND AROUND MY WAIST! GET YOUR FREAKING HAND OFF!" shouted a fuming Sakura.

"Ahh, its only a small matter" said Itachi removing his hand. Sakura then punched Itachi's ugly, Ahem, Correction, beautiful and hot face.

At the dinning room,

"Your wife is sure rough and loud" commented Sasuke.

"I wonder how Reika live with her" replied Itachi.

"They are the same species and nice panda eyes you have on your right eye" said Sasuke smirking.

"Shut up! How am I suppose to go to school?"

"I dunno" replied Sasuke eating his bread. Reika was drinking her orange juice, Sakura is drinking hot milk and is sited one meter away from Itachi. After they eat finish, their driver drove them to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school,

"WHAT? YOU ARE MARRYING WITH ITACHI TOMORROW?!" shouted Ino.

"Yes, yes" replied Sakura.

"You are so lucky!" said TenTen.

"T-thanks" replied Sakura.

"Ano, y-you a-a-and R-re-Reika a-are s-staying a-at t-the Uchiha Kingdom?" asked Hinata.

"Yes" replied Sakura.

"LUCKY YOU!" shouted the three girls.

At the boys,

"Nice panda eyes Itachi," commented Neji.

"Thanks" replied Itachi.

"Troublesome"

"DOES THAT HURT?" asked Naruto.

"Hn"

"Oh Real-"

"Itachi-san, OH HI ITACHI-SAN" said a blonde person.

"Oh our class sissy" said Itachi.

"What I'm not a sissy!" said the person.

"You are being disgusting Deidara" commented Sasuke.

"SASUKE! Its you! How have you been?" asked Deidara.

"Fine"

"That's great!" shouted Deidara.

"Shut up and go back to class already" said Neji.

"OH HE TALKS" shouted naruto.

-SMACK-

"Stop acting like a idiot, be 16 already dobe" said Sasuke.

"What you say?!" asked a angry Naruto.

"I say stop acting like a idiot and be 16 already dobe" said Sasuke smirking.

"THAT'S IT YOU ARE GOING DOWN DOWN AND DOWN!" shouted Naruto.

"No fighting in school" said Kakashi.

"Go back to class" added Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In class,

"Hinata-chan! How are you? About ramen, do you want some?" asked Naruto.

"Hai" replied a blushing Hinata.

"NARUTO! What are you talking about? Care to share?" asked Kakashi.

"Eto, may I go to the toilet?" asked Naruto.

….

Silence

…………

………………….

Suddenly, whole class roared with laughter including Hinata yes.

"Yes you may" replied Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Break time,

"Dobe, you are stupid" said Sasuke smirking.

"TEME SHUT UP" replied Naruto.

"Hey, here are a card for each one of you excluding Sasuke" said Itachi.

"Troublesome card" said Shikamaru as he read the card.

…

Silence

…

"WHAT YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED WITH SAKURA?" shouted all the boys expect the Uchihas.

"Ohhh The forehead girl is getting married!" said Fumiko who pop into the conversation.

"Shut up" said Sasuke.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun! Finally we will have peace right? No disruption" said Fumiko clinging on his arm.

"Get your ass off my arm" said Sasuke.

"Mou, don't be like that, anyway is the great sexy Fumiko invited to the wedding?" asked Fumiko.

"Y-yes" replied Itachi.

"HORRAY!" shouted Fumiko.

"Got to go! See you at the wedding tomorrow Sasukeeee –kun!" said Fumiko as she blow a kiss to Sasuke and left. Sasuke looked disgusted. I mean all the boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review, sorry for any grammer or vocab mistake, I'm not so good in English, Hope you do not mind. Yes Sasuke like Sakura a little for those who want to know.

Next chapter: Wedding bells


End file.
